The Future No One Expected
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: My first 'CL' fiction. Jeremie has seen the future. Is it all the four friends hope it to be? Or do friendships fall apart? What about X.A.N.A.? Lyoko? R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, I never have and never will. 

The Future No One Expected

"I wonder where we'll be in the future?"

"Will we still be together as best friends?"

"Sure we will right?"

"Well... there is no way to say for sure... I mean many things could..."

Odd, Ulrich and Yumi stared at Jeremie. He gulped and blushed as he looked down and adjusted his glasses. Once that was done, he turned back to his computer where the image of a young girl with pink hair smiled back at him.

"I'm sure we'll always be friends."

The girl smiled and closed her eyes. The others smiled back. Jeremie smiled, but it wasn't a real smile. He knew something they didn't. He looked into his computer but his eyes didn't focus on the girl of his dreams, Aelita. They were looking in the reflection of his friends. They were smiling and laughing, having a good time. There was Odd, playing with his dog happily. Ulrich leaning against the wall sitting on the bed smiling and talking to Yumi, who was dressed in her graduation gown. Only a hour away from graduation. And since she was a year above them, today was her bog day, the others had at least a year left.

Jeremie's smile faded and Aelita noticed this. She looked at him concerned. She knew the reason he wasn't smiling. She shared the same secret as he did. A secret neither wanted to tell the others. As he watched the others laugh, Jeremie drifted off into a memory; a memory that doesn't exist yet...

-- RETURN TO THE FUTURE --

An older Jeremie sat at his computer in a large business office typing away at his computer. Since high school, Jeremie's computer skills have been put to good use in his home run business. He makes and repairs computer software and some hardware.

He adjusted his glasses and stared deeply into the compute screen at all the letters and digits that flashed onto the black screen. A few more clicks of the key board and he sighed, leaning back in the soft leather chair and placing his hands behind his head.

"There... all fixed."

Jeremie smiled and spun his chair around. Standing behind him were about five business executives all looking worried. When they heard the good news, they all sighed a sigh of relief and cheered. Jeremie just saved their database.

"Thank you Mr. Belpois. Don't know what we would of done with out you."

Jeremie smiled and stood up, shaking the hand of the boss.

"No problem, just call me whenever you need me. The virus is eliminated and I uploaded a new virus protection software that should prevent this from happening again. I also updated your firewall. So, just be careful."

The boss typed up a check on the computer and printed out for Jeremie. Soon, Jeremie was leaving the office, carrying his messenger bag over his shoulder. He looked at the check and smiled. He enjoyed working with computers as a living; and the money helped too. He folded the check and tucked it into the inside pocket of his jacket and continued to walk down the sidewalk to the bus stop. At the bus stop, he sat down on the bench and pulled out his laptop from his bag. He logged on and began typing away. His screen flashed bright colors until it finally stopped on a page colored a light blue. He pulled out his headset and placed it on his head.

"Aelita, are you there?"

The screen flashed once more until an image of a girl with pink hair smiled on the screen, a backdrop of a digital forest behind her.

"Hello Jeremie. How are you today?"

"I'm doing just great. I just finished another job. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Have you heard from the others lately?"

"No, not since last year. They must all be busy. Last I heard Yumi was in the states and Odd was back in China. And Ulrich was somewhere in Paris."

Jeremie sighed as the large white bus pulled up. A large dent on the side reminded him of an attack they dealt with in high school where Xana controlled a bus with Ulrich on it. This was a different bus, but the memories of the past were still with him.

"I need to shut down now Aelita, I'll try to log back on at home. Bye."

"Bye now."

The laptop was shut down and put back in the bag with the head set. He boarded the bus and took the seat in the back, where he leaned against the wall and stared out the window. As the streets of Lyons flashed before his eyes, the bus slowed down at another stop. Jeremie paid no attention, until he saw a bright blue colored poster hanging in a store window. He adjusted his glasses once more and stared at the image in the window.

His eyes widened as he recognized the girl posing on the poster. Quickly he jumped from his seat and bolted to the front of the bus, jumping off just in time. He ran through the small crowd and pushed his way to the window. He was bumped into, causing him to crash into the window. After straightening himself up, he looked into the window at the poster once more.

A beautiful girl with short black hair posed with one hand on her hip and the other pointing to the sky, palm opened. She wore a red and gold sleeveless kimono and a microphone was in the hand on her hip. Large bold black words at the top read YUMI LIVE IN CONCERT. At the bottom were dates, times and locations. Jeremie smiled. He pulled out a small pad of paper and wrote down the web site that was listed in the corner of the poster. One that was done, he happily marched off down the street towards his next job which was about five miles away.

He approached the address of his job and looked through a large iron gate.

"Ahhh, the memories this place brings me."

Jeremie smiled as he walked through the gate and up the long sidewalk towards the high school. He watched as children ran back and forth chasing soccer balls and flying kites. A few girls chatted on a bench about boys and fashion while a few boys watched them from behind a tree. Jeremie stopped walking when he spotted a small group of four friends talking under a tree on a bench. Three boys and a girl. He smiled at the sight.

"Just like the old days."

He watched for a moment more before he heard his name get called out.

"Oh good. Jeremie is here."

He turned around and was standing face to face with the same old principal he had. He smiled and was lead off to the computer room where the trouble was. By the end of the day, Jeremie managed to clear all computers school wide of a strange virus that included a strange little dancing and singing egg. After receiving payment, he headed home for the day.

He walked through the darkening streets until he came apon a small little one floored house. He unlocked the doors and turned on the lights. After getting comfortable and some food, he settled into a large chair in his home office and placed his laptop on the desk. he plugged it in to the wall to charge as he logged back on. He pulled out the paper with the web address and began to type it to the search bar. The screen flashed a bright blue as the image of Yumi slowly focused in. Some music began playing as the image of the singe changed to different poses.

Once the introduction was complete, the music and the girl disappeared and a web page appeared. Links to all things such a pictures, tours, products and biography appeared while updated news centered itself. He clicked on the tours and was bombard by all sorts of dates, times and locations. He searched for the nearest and closet location and date.

"This sounds good, tomorrow night at the Eiffel Tower Center Arena. It starts at... 9 o'clock p.m.. I can do that."

Jeremie clicked more buttons and soon ordered his tickets to the show. He wasn't one for music, but if it meant seeing his old friends again, he would do it. He spun around in his chair and looked up at a picture hanging on the wall. Four high school kids smiling back at him; three boys and one girl. The blonde/purple haired boy, named Odd, held a white dog while the other boy, Ulrich, stood with his arm around the girl's, Yumi, shoulder. Jeremie stood on the other side of the girl smiling with his arms over his chest.

"Those were the good days."

He smiled back at the picture.

"Back before things changed and plans got in the way."

Jeremie's smiled faded as he turned away from the computer. Next to the screen sat another frame. Inside this one was another group picture of the same kids. Only this one was different. The kids were older and their personalities changed. Ulrich stood in a business suit while Yumi stood wearing a black glittery sweater tank top and jeans that showed off her mid section. Jeremie stood next to the girl, the only one really having any fun. The purple haired boy was missing. He never did show up at the friend's reunion tat year. He had appointments to attend to and never made it.

Jeremie sighed and leaned on his elbow. Times had changed and they all grew up. They swore to be friends forever, but forever came and went. Depressed, he logged into his e-mail.

"Spam, spam, spam, junk, spam, spam..."

That seamed to be all that he received. It had been a year since his last e-mail from a friend. And that e-mail was from Odd saying he couldn't come to the reunion. Jeremie logged off his computer and headed off to bed. As he left the room and closed the door, his computer screen lit up a bright red and an eye like icon glowed and even brighter and darker red.

A/N - Oh no. Poor Jeremie. Sure friends don't last forever, but what is gonna happen now that X.A.N.A. is back? Have to stay tuned to find out.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats X.A.N.A.'s job only). Please look in my profile ooOAnimeChildOoo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, I never have and never will. 

The Future No One Expected

The next day, Jeremie woke up early to make an appointment with a business specialist down in Paris. He dress, ate and entered his work room. He glanced at the laptop, screen black as ever and closed it, placing it inside his bag and leaving his house. He walked down the street carrying a coffee cup he just bought in the local cafe around the corner. He took a sip as he boarded the bus. The ride to Paris was long, and boring. He leaned back in his seat and stared out the window.

The city passed by quickly as the bus got onto a highway and made it's way through city lines. One more stop and a few people got on. Then it was off to Paris. A boy with a dog was one to get on at the last stop. He had bright red hair spiked up slightly and wore a strange purple outfit. Purple pants and a matching purple shirt. On the front of the shirt was a picture of a guy's face. The guy had blond/purple hair and was holding his hand in a peace sign. The boy with the dog walked to Jeremie and sat across the aisle from him. He carried a skate board and gear in his hand. His dog was overweight and just slumped on the floor. Jeremie watched the boy for a moment more.

Jeremie turned back to his window and stared. Before long, he heard the bus driver announce over the speakers that they were now in Paris. Jeremie got off the bus and headed down the busy street. He pulled out a business card from his bag and read it over. On the back of the card was a hand written message explaining what the building looked like.

"Large, gray, many windows, red rotating doors."

Jeremie arched an eye brow before looking around the large city. He stopped a few people to ask directions. A couple of them pushed him away while one directed in the wrong direction. He sighed and check his watch. He was already five minutes late. He approached a door man and asked him the same question. The man chuckled and smiled.

"Your here good man."

Jeremie looked up and saw a large gray building. He looked back down and saw the red rotating doors. Jeremie thanked the man and entered the building. When he got into the lobby, he almost got dizzy. It was huge. He looked up at the high ceiling and saw it was a mirror with a large crystal chandelier in the middle. When he looked down, he saw the floor was a gray and orange spiral pattern. The windows were huge as were the potted plants along the walls. One large wooden desk sat directly in front of him and he approached it. He leaned on the counter and called for someone. A slender lady approached.

He asked for the name on the card and she called up to the office. after a few minutes later, Jeremie was being escorted through the building up to the very top floor, floor twelve. The man escorting him was large and muscular. He was also bald and wearing a black suit. The man didn't bother to look at Jeremie the whole way. On the top floor, the man typed in a few codes and the elevator door opened to revile a very large office. Jeremie was practically pushed out of the elevator as the doors closed with a soft clang behind him.

"Hello?"

Jeremie called out, expecting an echo. He walked into the middle of the office where he stood on a fancy titled floor. The walls were nothing but large windows. The only actual wall was on the wide where the elevators were. There hung two large paintings from famous French painters. Jeremie turned back to the front of the office where he saw a large glass desk sitting with a large black chair turned around to face the window. On the desk was a single computer screen. It was thin and rested on a single rod. Under the desk was two thick sections of metal. On which held three drawers and one which concealed the tower of the computer.

On the desk next to the computer screen sat a single small framed photo and a name plaque. Jeremie approached the desk. The name on the plaque read 'ULRICH STERN executive president'. The chair slowly turned around. There sitting with his legs crossed and hands folded over his lap was an older Ulrich. His hair was slicked back and his suit was neatly pressed. He no longer wore a smile on his face. He stared at Jeremie.

"Sorry I'm late..."

"Whatever. The computer's main system is over here."

Ulrich rose to his feet and walked over to one of the paintings. He pressed lightly on the frame and it swung open. A key pad and hand print slab rolled out. Ulrich punched in a few codes and placed his palm on the pad. The electronics rolled back inside and the frame swung shut. The other frame swung open to relieve red lasers everywhere, protecting the opening.

"Portal."

Ulrich calmly stared and the lasers disappeared. Jeremie stared in awe at the system before him. Wires and lights decorated the opening in the wall.

"This controls the complete design system of out games. What ever information you gather from here, stays here. Understand? AND, I need the computers up and running by 5pm. I have an important business meeting about the latest game."

Ulrich stood off to the side and allowed Jeremie to set up. Once he had contacted his laptop to the main system's computer, Jeremie began to type away. He was making great progress. After an hour, Ulrich had returned to his desk and began writing stuff up on his personal laptop. Jeremie listened as the typing on Ulrich's computer stopped. He waited a moment more.

"Been in contact with anyone lately?"

Jeremie asked as he continued to work. He waited again.

"No. Haven't had time."

"Not even Yumi?"

"No."

Jeremie's expression fell from calm to depressed. He continued to work hard at the system's hard drive. He waited a few more deadly silence minutes.

"What ever happened to us? We used to be so close?"

"Things change, people grow up, friendships die..."

"You were the one who started the promise that we would be..."

"That was a childish promise!"

Jeremie stopped working and just stared off into the mess of wires and lights. Memories passing before his eyes of all the trips to Lyoko and hanging out under the tree at school. He snapped back into reality.

"Promises are not childish."

"They are. All that is permeate are contracts... and even those are not always permeate..."

Jeremie closed his eyes and clenched his fists. He stood up and stared at the floor.

"Are you finished already?"

Ulrich checked his watch. Jeremie turned around and opened his eyes, relaxing his muscles.

"No, I'm not done."

"Then what is keeping you?"

Ulrich walked out from behind his desk and stood with his hand son his hips. He watched Jeremie for a moment before he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why the sudden interest in the loss of the Lyoko friendship?"

"It's not sudden. I've been feeling this way since graduation when we all went separate ways."

"Thats how life goes."

"We all used to be so close... why did it end?"

"Because we are all different! We have different dreams, goals, ambitions!"

Ulrich dropped his arms by his side harshly. The two old friends had a stare off. Pride verses pride had a final showdown. This would make or break the crumbling friendship. They stared at each other, both determined to come out on top. Jeremie then noticed the frame on the desk. He looked past Ulrich at the frame and squinted until he saw the contents. It was two frames in one; the same picture Jeremie had at his house and then one of a young Ulrich and Yumi standing outside Yumi's parent's house on prom night.

"If you are so bent on forgetting everything..."

Jeremie managed to walk around Ulrich quickly and grabbed the frame off the desk and held it out. Ulrich stared at the pictures. The pictures always sat there, all through his six year career, but he never 'saw' them. Like he kept looking through it. He grabbed the frame from Jeremie and stared at the pictures quickly, glancing once more at Yumi. He moved it from his body and held it over the trash can and dropped it. Sounds of breaking glass and the thud of the wood in the metal can echoed through the office.

Jeremie stared in horror. This was the end. Ulrich was don with the friendship.

"Then have it your way... Mr. Stern."

Jeremie moved back to his laptop and continued to work. At 5pm, he finished just a Ulrich stood behind him, tapping his foot.

"I'm done, sir."

Jeremie picked up his stuff and turned around. Ulrich handed him a check and Jeremie was escorted out of the building. Ulrich went back to his desk and turned on his desk computer. He tapped into the security camera and watched the lobby as Jeremie left. Down stairs Jeremie was escorted to the front desk where the man stopped and turned around to leave. Jeremie walked to the exit when he spotted a display. He walked over to it and looked into the glass case. It was a model of the world from the first game Ulrich designed. The game that sent him to the top.

Jeremie looked closer then relized what it was. He looked above the model and saw a poster behind a glass on the wall. A girl with long pink hair wore a green and pink outfit as she stood next to three other players, each wearing a special different and unique outfit. Behind them was a large red eye like thing. Decorating the bottom of the background was the virtual world with tall glowing towers.

" 'Code: Lyoko'. Fight with your friends to defeat the evil X.A.N.A."

Jeremie sneered at the poster and then looked back at the model. It was a model of the virtual world of Lyoko. Next tot he world was sketches of what the characters would look like. They looked like Aelita and younger Yumi, Odd and Ulrich. Jeremie crunched his hand into a fist and then chucked the check Ulrich handed him at the model. He stormed out of the building, darting past the doorman pissed off.

Ulrich stared at the screen and watched as Jeremie threw the check at the game model. His eyes moved from the screen to the trash where the pictures lay covered in broken glass in the trash can.

Outside, Jeremie was walking to the bus. Being a Saturday, the bus stopped running from Paris to Lyons at 5pm. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 5:15pm. He looked ahead and saw the bus driving away.

"Wait!"

Jeremie ran after the bus, but then stopped. The bus was gone. He sighed and looked into the bus stop shelter. He walked up to the map on the wall and scanned it. His finger traced the route he would need to walk to get back to Lyons. He sighed and checked his watch. If he was ever going to make it to the concert, he needed to go now.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats X.A.N.A.'s job only). Please look in my profile ooOAnimeChildOoo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, I never have and never will. 

The Future No One Expected

"Only five miles left."

Jeremie moaned as he sat down on the curb. Snow began to fall and a light dusting surrounded him. the temperature had dropped, causing him to pull his jacket tighter. He was still in Paris, but was getting closer to Lyons. He needed to change before he went to the concert. He checked his watch and saw it was now 7pm. He only had two hours till the concert. He looked in the direction of the concert where he could see spot lights already in the darkening sky. He looked towards home and saw only street lights. He looked down at his outfit and sighed. he would never make it, and if he went straight to the concert, he looked like a mess from his fit he took out only an hour ago down a side alley. He looked across the street at a bus shelter and went into it. He sat down on the bench and pulled out his laptop. He logged on and put his headset on too.

"Aelita?"

He waited. Nothing came on. He called for her again. but still nothing. He got concerned.

"Aelita!"

He called into the headset, his eyes frantically searching the screen. AS couple walked by holding hands and looked at Jeremie strangely. He smiled at them and then back to the computer. Finally, Aelita appeared.

"Jeremie... It's Xana... he's back!"

Aelita explained as she checked over her shoulder.

"He has activated another tower."

Jeremie send out a computer Lyoko scan and soon found the tower. It was in the snow region.

"What can I do? The school is closed down for the holiday. The factory is only accessible through the school grounds... and I can't do this alone."

Jeremie sounded frantic.

"What about the others?"

"Ulrich is a jerk and wants nothing to do with us. I have no clue where Odd is and Yumi is busy tonight."

Aelita looked concerned. Without the help of the others, Lyoko was doomed and her digital life was in danger. Jeremie noticed the concerned look on her face and smiled.

"I can try to contact them. I'll get back to you as soon as I can get into the factory."

Jeremie logged off Lyoko and pulled up his phone system. He speed dialed Yumi, Odd and Ulrich. They rang and rang. Ulrich's went to voice mail. He left a frantic message.

"Ulrich. You may have your issues about the past... but Lyoko needs you. this is no joke, and this is not your stupid video game."

He hung up and waited for Yumi and Odd. Odd answered his.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Odd! It's Jeremie..."

"Hey, long time to hear..."

"Listen, there is a Xana emergency. Can you come. Aelita needs help."

There was a long pause.

"I think so. I just landed in London for a show tomorrow. I might be able to make it. Same place as always?"

"You know it."

Jeremie hung up and smiled. At least Odd was still the same as ever. He waited for Yumi. Finally, she answered, or her assistant answered.

"This is Yumi's phone. May I ask who is calling?"

"Um... yes... I need to speak with Yumi. This is her friend Jeremie."

"Jeremie? I don't know of any Jeremie, hold please."

Jeremie waited and waited. Soon, the assistant came back on.

"Sorry, Yumi doesn't know any Jeremie..."

"This is important! Yumi! I know your there! It's Jeremie! Think Lyoko Yumi! Lyoko!..."

Before he could continue yelling, the conversation was cut off. He stared at the computer as the last image of Yumi's phone disappeared. He quickly shut down his computer and put everything away. He began running back to Lyons. He managed to find a few short cuts as he dashed from Paris to Lyons. Once in Lyons, he made his way to the Kadic Academy. He looked through the iron gate and saw the yard was empty.

He pushed his bag gently through the bars and then began to climb. Gym was never his good subject. Once at the top, he jumped down and rolled along the grass. He grabbed his bag and made a dash across the lawn. He slowed down when he reached the forest where the well was. He searched the ground until he found the silver manhole cover. He pushed it aside and climbed down. Just as he was about to close the cover his hand was grabbed.

He froze. Was he caught? Who would find him now and here? What would they do to him... and what if they found the factory? He closed his eyes and prepared himself for the worse when he heard...

"Hey buddy... long time no 'see'."

Jeremie looked up and saw Odd smiling. The same blond/purple hair and large smile that he always had. On his body was skateboarding gear and in his hand was a skate board. Jeremie smiled as Odd released his hand. They, together climbed down the ladder and into the well. Odd used his skate board and Jeremie used the old scooter. Two skate boards rested against the wall; Yumi's and Ulrich's.

They reached the other end and climbed again, entering the factory. They dashed through the factory and made their way down to the main room. Jeremie dusted off the computer controls as Odd headed down to the scanner room. Finally, Jeremie had the old computer up and running.

"Aelita?"

He had the head set on and then set the scan up. Downstairs, Odd entered the scanner room, only to find Ulrich waiting.

"Ulrich? Jeremie told me you wanted nothing to do with us."

Ulrich blushed and looked down.

"Jeremie also reminded me of something."

Ulrich removed his suit jacket and tossed it on the floor in the corner with Odd's stuff. He reached down his shirt and pulled up a charm. Two silver letters, 'C' and 'L' were connected in at an angle. Odd reached down his shirt and pulled up an identical necklace. The two boys smiled as they entered the chambers to be virtualized.

"Hey Jeremie! Virtualize Ulrich, don't ask questions, just do it."

Odd laughed out. Jeremie smiled and began to type quickly.

"Virtualize!"

The two men were virtualized in seconds and sent into the virtual world of Lyoko. They landed in the snow region and stood up. they looked at each other and at themselves.

"Not much has changed?"

"Nope, and this is bad?"

"Nope."

The men smiled and looked around. Odd was in his purple outfit with a picture of a dog on his chest. He had matching purple paws and a tail. Testing, he aimed at the sky and shot off an arrow. He smiled.

"Laser Arrow!"

Ulrich wore his brown samurai like outfit complete with head band. He pulled out his sword and struck a pose.

"We've still got it!"

The boys high five.

"Hey Jeremie, where is Aelita?"

"Behind you boys."

They turned around and saw a smiling Aelita. Since the computer accident years ago, Aelita was trapped in Lyoko forever. They had destroyed Xana, and in the process, Aelita got taken back into Lyoko. Strangely, during the night while she slept. The next day, they all found her trapped in Lyoko. But since Xana was supposedly killed, they had no fears or worries. They greeted each other and then took off towards the tower. Jeremie monitored the screen as the three ran through the snow. A buzzing interrupted him and he clicked a key. An image of a phone appeared, a picture of Yumi above it.

"Hello Yumi."

"Okay Jeremie. I thought this was all behind me, but when my equipment began attacking, I relized I was wrong."

"Where are you?"

"Currently? Escaping through the small bathroom window at the arena."

Jeremie laughed.

"I'm on my way."

Jeremie watched the phone disappeared and turned his attention back to Lyoko.

"Hey guys... help is on it's way in the form of a Dansel in distress.."

"Sissi, since when did she help?"

Odd laughed as he launched an arrow at an attacking crab, blowing it up.

"No Odd, Yumi."

"Good. We could use al the help we can get. Even if it was Sissi."

Ulrich jumped atop a crab and grabbed his sword in the back of it, causing it to blow. A few lasers were fired at them. They looked up and saw hornets.

"Ah... Jeremie, please tell me Yumi is there."

"Not yet, but she is coming."

Odd fired again at the hornets and crabs, missing this time. A hornet hit Odd and he flew backwards. One of the hornets headed towards Aelita. Ulrich blocked it's path and tossed his sword, taking down the hornet and then a crab.

"God I missed doing this."

They continued to fend off the attackers, each blowing up as they hit it. The attackers kept coming. Soon, a large silver ball appeared.

"Um, Jeremie..."

"I see it, and Odd, you only have ten life points left and three arrows. Ulrich, you have fifteen life points..."

"What about me?"

Jeremie turned around and saw Yumi smiling. Dressed for a concert, she waved at him.

"They need you."

"Don't they always?"

Jeremie smiled as Yumi took off downstairs.

"Virtualize!"

Yumi was virtualized, landing in Lyoko in an outfit much like her concert kimono. She whipped out her hand and a folding fan appeared. She whipped it at a grab and blew two up. Ulrich turned around and saw Yumi, her hair pulled up in a bun, her face painted up like a geisha.

"Good to see you guys again."

She smiled and ran over to them. The ball rolled around behind her and opened up.

"Look out!"

They all ducked behind a large snow formation, just barely missing the laser blast. Before long, the hornets and crabs were all destroyed. But now they had walking boxes and that damn silver ball. They attacked together the boxes, attempting to destroy the silver ball and boxes. Soon the boxes were gone and the only enemy remaining was the ball. Aelita was behind the snow when she spotted the tower.

"Guys, the tower."

"You go Aelita. We'll back you up."

With that, Aelita took of running to the tower. The other got in defense position.

"Man, Xana sure know how to throw a welcome back party."

"If this is his form of welcome, I'd hate to see what he does when he leave."

"He'll be the cause probably."

The ball rolled towards them and they backed up. Soon, they were pushed to the edge of a cliff. Yumi looked behind her and saw it was the void. If they fell, they would be lost forever.

"Guys..."

Yumi plead as they were backed even closer to the void.

"Um.,.. Jeremie, we're kind of stuck."

Ulrich proclaimed as his heel slipped off the cliff, he quickly regained his balance.

"I'm out of arrows."

Odd proclaimed with a shrug and a smile. The silver ball split open and Yumi tossed her fan. The fan hit the center and the ball blew up.

"Ahhh!"

The blast knocked Odd off this balance and he tumbled backwards.

"Odd!"

They shouted as Ulrich grabbed his hand and held on.

"Don't let go please."

Odd tried to laugh but couldn't. Yumi was about to help pull him up when she saw another ball.

"Guys, I think we're in trouble."

"Really now, what gave you that idea?"

"The other ball."

"What!"

Ulrich looked over his shoulder and sure enough there it was. Yumi looked around and saw Aelita enter the tower.

"Just hold on Odd. Aelita is there."

Yumi said as she tossed her fan at the ball. When her fan returned, the ball rolled closer. She tossed it again, hoping to have it open. Sure enough, as she tossed her fan again, the ball opened. But before she could get her fan back, the ball shot off a laser and destroyed the fan. The laser came closer and closer. They were tapped.

"Aelita, hurry!"

"Jeremie, I'm in the tower."

"Jeremie!"

The others screamed as the laser reached them. Inside the tower, Aelita activated the Code: Lyoko.

"Jeremie...!"

A/N -

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats X.A.N.A.'s job only). Please look in my profile ooOAnimeChildOoo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, I never have and never will. 

The Future No One Expected

Ulrich released Odd's hand as he tumbled off the cliff's edge, Yumi next to him. They all grabbed hands and fell into the void. Jeremie watched as they disappeared.

"No!"

He typed quickly on the computer and reached the return to the past.

"Return to the past..."

He quickly typed in time without looking. Yumi, Odd and Ulrich fell into the void, disappearing.

"NOW!"

He pushed the button and a white light encased the world.

The next thing Jeremie knew, he was nine years in the past, back at school sitting on a bench under a tree with his friends.

END FLASHBACK

Jeremie smiled at the computer screen. Aelita smiled back. She and Jeremie never forgot what happened when time was reset. But because Yumi, Odd and Ulrich were just about in the void, they forgot everything; which is probably for the better. It was two years since the time reversal and things were going better then they 'originally' did. Yumi and Ulrich confessed their love for each other and were crowned prom king and queen last month.

"See Jeremie, people can change their destinies. Nothing is set in stone until you reach the stone."

Aelita smiled.

"Yeah Jeremie, and one day, Aelita will be with us once again. I still find it strange that she is back in Lyoko, but hey. We did it once, we can do it again."

Odd looked down at his watch and then bolted out side in the hall. He looked back and forth then he saw something and ran down the hall.

"Where is he going?"

They all shrugged as Kiwi looked up and yawned, laying back down. Shortly, Odd returned smiling and panting.

"Hey guys, what is up?"

They looked at him strangely. They shrugged as he entered and sat back down on the floor petting his sleeping dog. Ulrich leaned back against the wall while sitting on Jeremie's bed. Yumi sat next to him, directly next to him. She had on her white graduation cap and tassel, the gown was hanging behind the door under a plastic bag. (She had a hell of a time putting the cap on so she put it on first, not to mention, she hated the color white and wasn't in any rush to put the gown on.) At least ten bobby pins held the square hat on her head. The tassel was currently in front of her face as she blew it up and down. She blew once more and it flopped atop her cap and fell to the side.

She looked up with her eyes and looked to the left where she saw the green and white tassel hanging. She leaned her head onto Ulrich's shoulder and closed her eyes. Ulrich put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. Over the past two years, Ulrich finally grew and was now a couple inches above his 'older' girlfriend. So they didn't look like a strange couple any more. Yumi played with the class ring on her hand which was resting in her lap of a black skirt. She wore a black mini skirt and a red long sleeved top. Very similar to the outfit she wore to prom. On her feet were black knee high boots with red laces. Everyone else was dressed in non-casual clothing for the special occasion.

"I can't believe your parents actually allowed you to wear black on graduation."

Odd smiled.

"They think I'm wearing something else. And since I snuck out this morning in a long trench coat, they never saw. I didn't give them a chance. Oh, remind me later Ulrich, I forgot your coat in the factory this morning."

"Okay..."

"Well, we've got the chance finally to see our baby and her graduation outfit."

Before anyone had time to react, a flash went off. Everyone looked to the doorway where Izumi's parents stood smiling, her father holding a camera. Yumi and Ulrich separated, even though her parents were okay with the two. Jeremie quickly shut off the monitor of the computer and turned around, blocking view of the large computer system. Odd continued smiling.

"Odd!"

The other three said together.

"What? They made me promise. And plus, Mrs. Ishiyama's cookies are awesome!"

Odd smiled as he pulled a cookie from his pocket and chomped down.

"They always say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach..."

Mrs. Ishiyama smiled as she had her husband take another picture of Yumi.

"Now, the real reason we're here is not to completely embrace out little girl..."

Yumi blushed and wanted to hide behind Ulrich.

"..but, we want pictures outside. Come on all of you."

So they all piled out of the dorms, posing outside the school. Other graduated were posing elsewhere for family and friends. Yumi posed with her three friends, and a few times with one at a time. her parents were especially interested in ones of Yumi and Ulrich. A few of the friends alone and then they put the camera down. Only five minutes until graduation.

"Yumi, please put on the gown..."

"Not until I have to."

"You have to!"

Everyone cheered. Yumi sighed as Ulrich helped her put the gown on. For added effect, Odd became humorous.

"Ahhh! White on Yumi! AHHH! Yumi? White? Must be Xana! AHHH!"

Everyone laughed. The parents questioned Xana, and Jeremie lied about it being a character from a comic book Odd read. They believed.

"Yumi in white... now there is a sight..."

Sissi walked behind them and sneered.

"Yes, she looks so good."

"Thank you."

Ulrich and Yumi shut Sissi up quickly.

"Hey, you must be Sissi?"

A little boy with short black hair approached. Yumi smiled. It was her annoying little brother Hikori. He smiled up at Sissi.

"Aren't you cute. Yes I cam Sissi, and who are you?"

"I'm Hikori."

Just then, Hikori lifted up his arm and held a jar full of worms.

"Meet my pets. Aren't they cute too?"

Sissi screamed and ran away yelling yuck. Hikori followed her naming each worm. The group of four laughed. After a few more photos, Yumi was off to graduate, everyone watching her.

TEN YEARS LATER

A large banner read 'WELCOME BACK CLASS OF 2006!' Alumni of Kadic Academy stood around the gym laughing and chatting with old classmates. A few old retired teachers stood near the buffet table drinking up the punch and chatting with old students. The door opened sending in a quick shiver from the cold night air outside. A couple walked in, locked arm and arm. He wore a business suit while she wore a skirt suit. They walked in and registered at the welcome table. They adorned their name tags and then made their way into the celebrations of the class reunion.

Behind them, walked in a nether couple. Simply dressed like the rest, the man registered and grabbed his name tag. In his arm, he was holding a baby boy with a small tuff of black hair atop his head.. When he walked back to his wife, he trader with her and handed her the baby, taking his toddler daughter into his arms. She smiled at him and fixed his jacket collar.

"Hello Ulrich."

The man turned around and faced a very slender woman. Long black hair flowed down to her knees and she wore an outfit that of a prom queen. She smiled at the man in a flirting way.

"Hello Sissi."

Ulrich replied and took a small step to the side, giving Sissi a perfect view of his family. Sissi's eyes widened for a quick moment.

"What is Yumi doing here?"

"Well, the invitation did say you were fully allowed to bring family along. So I brought my wife and kids."

Ulrich smiled as Sissi's eyes widened and then excuse herself.

"That was easier then usual."

Ulrich turned around again and this time saw a friendly face... or faces dressed as casual as ever.

"Jeremie, Aelita. Hey..."

Ulrich and Jeremie exchanged hand shakes while the two woman hugged, dodging the baby in Yumi's arms. Behind the pink haired Aelita was a shy little boy with red hair. He peeked out from behind his mother's skirt and then ducked back behind when he saw the adults looking at him.

"It's okay JR, these are our friends... Ulrich and Yumi. and their children Sakura and Mason."

Aelita smiled at the shy boy and bent down to pick him up. he was about the age of Ulrich's daughter Sakura, about three. JR peeked again before smiling and coming out in front. The four friends chatted while Sakura played with JR in the corner near a potted plant. The door opened again as another couple walked in, holding hands with their five year old son. The boy looked excited to be here and was jumping up and down.

"Calm down Siggy. When we find the others, you can go play."

The woman with long blond hair smiled at her son then back up at her husband. He smiled a big smile and then went to get his name tag as she was signing his name on the tag at the table, he heard a familiar laughing coming from the corner of the gym. He paused and looked up, smiling once again when he saw his friends. The man and his wife walked over to the friends and exchanged greetings.

"Odd, welcome buddy. Glad you could come."

They greeted the blond haired man.

"Hey Jeremie, Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich. This is my wife Elizabeth and my crazy son Sigmond."

Odd smiled and introduced his small family. After the children were introduced to the friends, hey all ran off to go play near the plant again... well all except Mason who remained sleeping in Yumi's arms. Before long, Elizabeth excused herself to get drinks and check up on the children, which left the 'Lyoko' friends alone.

"Well Jeremie... things have been quiet lately. What up with Lyoko?"

Ulrich asked. They took seats at the nearest table.

"Well... Xana is gone. No more, completely deleted."

Jeremie smiled and placed his arm around Aelita.

"No way. Really. Thats awesome."

Odd smiled and clapped his hands once together.

"Just deleted him last month. Meant to call you, but I got caught up in work."

"What are you doing for work now?"

"I run my own home business, I create and repair computers for businesses."

"Oh thats right... Didn't you come fix my computer once?"

Ulrich turned to Jeremie and smiled. Ulrich worked at a business office in downtown Paris as an administrative executive. Aelita was a stay at home mom who ran a small daycare out of their small country home while Yumi worked at a radio station and had her own show from 8am-3pm. Odd worried at a skateboard shop that he owned in his garage. they all seamed to be very successful. While Yumi and Ulrich chatted it up with Odd about something, Jeremie turned to face Aelita and smiled. She smiled back and leaned on his shoulder.

"See, I told you everything would be okay. Everyone is still friends and Xana is finally completely gone."

"Yeah... this isn't the future I expected, but it's better then what I knew before."

fin

A/N -

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats X.A.N.A.'s job only). Please look in my profile ooOAnimeChildOoo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


End file.
